poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Oa, No!
This is how Oa, No! goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Lois and Jimmy Lois Lane: That was weird. I still can't stop thinking about Mac. Jimmy Olsean: No? Lois Lane: No. Jimmy Olsean: He did act strange the other day. Lois Lane: He was the witness calling about the Atom. Jimmy Olsean: That was strange. Lois Lane: There's just something not right with him. Jimmy Olsean: Well, he was at the gala. Lois Lane: Something's weird, and we're going to find out what it is. we cut back to the Watchtower as the jet rises then it spins around Killer Frost: If anyone asks, it was like this when we found it, okay? Mac Grimborn: Got it. jet takes off to Oa we cut to the planet Oa Ring brings a captured Sinestro to the Guardians of the Universe Ganthet: We thank you for your service. bow in respect to him Ganthet: However, there is something about you, Green Lantern of Earth-3 that is odd. You are not what you seem. Power Ring: What? I've got a ring, the green suit, the cool moves, I'm pretty much me. So, can I go now? Ganthet: One moment. Stay, as we, the Guardians of the Universe, deliberate the fate of Sinestro. Guardians of the Universe deliberate the fate of Sinestro Sinestro: Ugh. This is going to take forever. we see the jet arrive at Oa then they crash land team gets out looks at the wreckage Gorilla Grodd: Any landing you can walk away from. Scarecrow: That was terrifying. Killer Frost: And you should know. Gorilla Grodd: Alright, knock it off. Let's figure out a way to get down. thinks of something Mac Grimborn: How about we add a rocket booster to the jet? Killer Frost: That might work. build a rocket booster, but it doesn't work and the rocket falls apart and the jet slides off the ramp and falls look at Mac looks sheepish Killer Frost: Um, maybe we should've tested it first. Mac Grimborn: Just relax, Snow Princess. chuckles groans The Rookie: Frost isn't a princess. Killer Frost: Thanks. The Rookie: You're welcome. smiles at Frost looks at Grodd Mac Grimborn: Okay. Now what? Gorilla Grodd: It seems that in order to get Sinestro to help us fight our enemies, we will also need him for transport. nods his head he sees an elevator enters looks concerned Killer Frost: Hey, you're sure about the elevator? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, right. Just wait, it's worth the climb. facepalms he sees a doorway The Rookie: He's just kidding. he finds Sinestro from the window he gets Scarecrow's Fear Toxin bomb and throws it into the window escapes and shoots the Green Lantern guards Sinestro: Free! team approaches him Mac Grimborn: Sinestro, Lex needs your help on Earth. Sinestro: I owe Lex a dept. So be it. Green Lanterns and Power Ring arrive John Stewart: Going somewhere? growls John Stewart: Our new recruit is gonna beat you like last time. Power Ring: Me, eh, last time? leave Power Ring: Okay. I'll see what I can do. Sinestro: Your will is weak. This time, you will lose. Ring is scared Power Ring: I... I can't do this. You guys handle them. Go! GO! Ring's soldiers take the fight soldiers are defeated as Sinestro fights him Ring is defeated cackles Mac Grimborn: Come on, Lex's waiting. Sinestro: Agreed. him and the team to Earth Guardians of the Universe check on Power Ring is unwell look concerned LexCorp, Kalibak is making contact Kalibak: Why am I recieving reports of your team allowing villains to escape? Ultraman: A temporary setback. Mac was with them. Kalibak: Our master is angered by his name and demands results. He is growing impatient. Ultraman: Rest assured, we will hunt him down. Kalibak: Defeat him, but don't risk destroying him. screen disappears we cut to the Hall of Doom Sinestro: Fear not, comrades, I shall carry you onto victory! Captain Cold: Get a load of this guy. Lex Luthor: Mac claims we need more than fear. He's right. Mac Grimborn: Maybe the Black Adam exhibit might help us. Malcolm Merlyn: Is he serious? Lex Luthor: The key to Black Adam's freedom lies somewhere in the exhibit. Gorilla Grodd: A magic prison of some kind? Mac Grimborn: I didn't know that. The Joker: Magic! Harley and me love magic! Can we go, Lex? Can we, can we, can we? Mac Grimborn: Then I'm going with you and Harley, Joker. hugs Mac they begin their mission